


Happy feet

by Petula_Petunia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, foot worship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/pseuds/Petula_Petunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ojos azules inmediatamente enfocados en su pie descalzo apoyado sobre su rodilla; Levi le hace una señal para que se acerque.<br/>Erwin luce cauteloso cuando atraviesa la habitación, como si caminara sobre hielo quebradizo.<br/>—Quiero que beses mi pie. —Levi no lo dice como una orden o demanda para someter. Está pidiéndolo, y está inseguro. Solo lo quiere si es que Erwin también lo quiere. Su confianza es casi una careta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137210) by [DaftDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays). 
  * Inspired by [Happy feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137210) by [DaftDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays). 



> Hola a todos, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN DEL INGLÉS DEL FIC DEL MISMO NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA DaftDays.  
> Link al original en inglés (por si no aprietan en el otro lado): http://archiveofourown.org/works/3137210?view_adult=true

**Happy feet**

 

Al principio, Levi cree que son las botas.

Empieza con una mirada fugaz cuando se coloca las botas del uniforme, peleando cuando se enredan con las correas. Los ojos de Erwin divagan sobre el calzado, estudiándolo, apreciándolo; y siempre desvía la mirada de inmediato cada que Levi lo atrapa observando. Mira a Levi quitándose el calzado, y a veces hasta las medias. Nada de esto molesta al Capitán, es inofensivo después de todo, solo un poco raro. Y Erwin nunca dice nada, así que Levi solo lo deja ser.

Otro incidente sucede tiempo después. Se les ha exigido vestir el uniforme de ceremonias, el que tiene un largo abrigo y botas que quedan tan altas que casi rozan las entrepiernas. Levi las odia, atrapan sus piernas y es difícil sentarse con ellas, y se lo dice a Erwin.

Este solo murmura, distraído. Levi no necesita preguntar qué es lo que lo mantiene tan ocupado. En cambio, se pone la primera bota, pelea para subirla lo suficiente. Maldice cuando casi se golpea la ingle en el proceso.

—Estas cosas son jodidamente imposibles —gruñe. De nuevo, Erwin solo murmura en respuesta, pretendiendo que está distraído poniéndose su propio uniforme.

Pese a ello, Levi puede sentir esos ojos azules sobre él, casi lamiéndole los pies, uno cubierto con la bota y el otro solo con una media. Levi se estremece aunque no quiere, y decide enfocarse en la otra bota.

El día pasa y pese a la incomodidad de sus botas, Levi lo logra. Es solo en la tarde cuando se da cuenta que si ponerse las botas fue irritante, sacárselas es otro tipo de infierno. Planta su trasero al borde de la cama de Erwin y sujeta su calzado. Los tirones que da no hacen nada para poder sacarse la bota, y gruñe, la frustración es evidente.

—Déjame ayudar. —La voz de Erwin es suave y firme. No suena como un hombre que ha pasado el día entero hablando con ricos bastardos y mintiendo en la cara de la gente. No suena para nada áspero. Ni irritado ni cansado.

Además, él ya se ha librado de las botas.

Levi se mueve un poco, no dice nada. Se inclina contra la cama, las palmas buscando soporte en el colchón, y se prepara para mirar a Erwin. Observa cada movimiento del Comandante. Los dedos que se curvan en la parte superior de la bota, lento y con cuidado, y cómo empiezan a deslizarla hacia abajo por la entrepierna.

Levi está seguro de que sus pies deben oler muy fuerte luego de un largo día como el que han tenido, pero no es nada que Erwin no haya olido antes. Largos dedos apenas tocan la pantorrilla mientras tiran del material hacia abajo, con toques deliberados pero cuidadosos. Entonces Erwin envuelve la pantorrilla en una de sus enormes manos y muy brevemente levanta la vista hacia Levi. No dice nada, ninguno de ellos lo hace, pero la mirada en esos ojos habla en voz alta.

Entonces el contacto visual se rompe y Erwin desliza su mano hacia abajo, hasta que descansa en la parte trasera del tobillo de Levi, y de un rápido tirón la bota está fuera. Erwin le da una última mirada al pie, le da una rápida palmadita y se mueve a la otra bota.

Levi no se da cuenta que se está mordiendo el labio hasta que siente el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Está seguro de que es por las botas. Erwin nunca ha sido tan evasivo con algo en la forma en la que lo es con esto. El sujeto no dice una palabra sobre ello, nunca lo trae a colación, nunca le pide a Levi usar botas cuando follan, nunca hace nada raro. Es como siempre, excepto que Levi sabe, y Erwin no sabe que él lo sabe.

De modo que idea un plan.

No es una cena muy importante, pero sí una muy aburrida, y Levi se arrepiente de haber aceptado asistir al segundo en que está sentado. Además es muy larga, y a la mitad del segundo plato pone su plan en marcha. Nadie está esperando que hable de todos modos, difícilmente reconocen su presencia, además es quisquilloso con la comida. No porque no le guste la que sirven, que es deliciosa, sino porque golpea muy cerca de casa, le hace pensar en todos esos niños de los subterráneos que podría alimentar con el precio de un solo platillo. Además, Levi en realidad no come demasiado.

Lleva puesto el uniforme, el que va con las botas regulares. Está seguro que funcionará bien, ha atrapado a Erwin mirándolas demasiadas veces. De hecho, está seguro de que una vez, regresando de la ducha, se apareció justo cuando Erwin acariciaba una bota. El pobre hombre se excusó (muy mal) explicando que la estaba limpiando.

Levi sujeta la copa y pretende que da un largo sorbo, mientras se hunde un poco en su silla, la mesa es estrecha, suerte la suya, e incluso para un hombre de su tamaño no es difícil colocar un pie en el regazo de Erwin. Ve al hombre sacudirse cuando la planta de su bota presiona la entrepierna. Erwin tose, excusándose porque algo se quedó en su garganta. Sorbe su vino, un trago mucho más generoso que los anteriores.

Levi presiona de nuevo, dibujando círculos sobre el pene de Erwin. Tiene cuidado de no usar mucha presión, y sigue comiendo a su lenta manera, tratando de disfrutar cada bocado. Es difícil, claro, con su atención enfocada solo en Erwin, quien intenta hablar de finanzas con el hombre sentado a su derecha. Por alguna razón, que Levi no entiende, ha sido sentado al otro lado de la mesa, rodeado por las hijas del sujeto. Está agradecido de que ellas no parezcan interesadas en forzarle a una conversación.

Sigue frotando el pene de Erwin, mirando solo ocasionalmente a su Comandante. No hay cambio en el rostro de Erwin, excepto por un ligero matiz rojo en sus mejillas. Que podría culparse al vino.

Un ceño fruncido hace bajar las cejas de Levi demasiado pronto. Erwin no reacciona ni un poco como él había esperado, o siquiera anticipado. De hecho, el Comandante luce casi inafectado, y Levi no puede creer que sea solo su cara de póquer en juego. La mano de Erwin cae a su regazo, la envuelve alrededor del tobillo de Levi. Lo frota lentamente y luego lo tira, un movimiento brusco que casi arrastra a Levi de la silla. Una advertencia justa, el Capitán lo considera, y aleja su pie.

Ahora está más confuso que nunca. Cuando regresan a casa, Erwin reprende su comportamiento, claramente nada complacido con este. Levi no puede explicarse, no lo hará, así que va a dormir a su propia cama, su silla en realidad, esa noche; su mente a toda máquina. Si no son las botas, entonces ¿qué es?

Su respuesta viene en forma de accidente. Están entrenando con los caballos ese día. Y en realidad es un accidente, sus caballos están demasiado bien entrenados como para pararse en el pie de alguien a propósito. Se trata solo de un incidente desafortunado cuando Erwin justo pasaba por ahí, el caballo aplastando los dedos de los pies de Levi, el rostro del Capitán contrayéndose de dolor. Él no grita o reprende al caballo, simplemente lo empuja de encima de su pie y regresa al establo, peleando con la cojera.

Erwin está sobre él en un segundo. Hace drama como Levi nunca lo ha visto hacer drama, se ofrece a cargar a Levi al interior. Lo arrastra hasta la habitación donde guardan el equipo, le ordena quitarse la bota. Levi se queja, confundido, y se encoge cuando el calzado sale.

Sus dedos no se sienten rotos, pero definitivamente están maltratados, y cuando Erwin se agacha frente a él y coge el pie, Levi no puede evitar que un pequeño gruñido escape de sus labios. Erwin lo mira, pura inquietud y preocupación.

—¿Están rotos? —pregunta, gruesos dedos acariciando el pie de Levi. No duele, él está teniendo cuidado, una mano sujetando el talón, sosteniendo el pie hacia arriba.

Es extraño, pero Levi tiene la impresión de que Erwin quiere lamer su pie.

De pronto todo tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo besas? —pregunta, gruñón y sarcástico. Nada nuevo.

La expresión de Erwin es un regalo. Se estremece, solo un poco, y baja la mirada al pie, como si fuera a hacerlo. Sus dedos se paralizan sobre el pie del Capitán, congelados, y lentamente alza la vista. La expresión en su rostro está cuidadosamente colocada en modo neutral, ninguna emoción aflorando; nada de la preocupación temprana. Juega bien su rol: el Comandante Vainilla.

Hay un momento extraño cuando dice absolutamente nada. Sostiene la mirada del Capitán, sus dedos lentamente curvándose alrededor del tobillo. Los dedos adoloridos de Levi cuelgan en el aire, ya amoratados, él se traga el dolor. No sabe qué decir, qué hacer, y odia ese sentimiento.

Entonces Erwin sonríe y palmea su tobillo con gentileza.

—¿No sería eso demasiado sucio para ti? —Y venda a Levi y le ayuda a cuidar a su caballo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Levi yace despierto esa noche, pensando. ¿Muy sucio para él, eh? No puede olvidar la expresión en el rostro de Erwin, esa cuidadosamente construida careta, un escudo preparado para lo que Levi cree sería rechazo. Hasta su voz sonaba forzada, tensa, ocultándolo todo. No es impropio de Erwin, pero es impropio del Erwin que Levi solo conoce, que solo él puede ver. Levi no puede evitar sentirse mal.

Porque sí, es algo muy sucio. Y no, no lo entiende. Pero ese anhelo puro en el rostro de Erwin cuando se quitaba las botas esa noche en la habitación, ese rostro no lo puede ignorar. Además, siendo honesto, se siente curioso, y eso no sucede a menudo.

Su plan es mucho más simple esta vez. Espera unos días, diez completos para que los moretones y la hinchazón desaparezcan. No están rotos, le dijeron que tuvo suerte, pero todavía duelen como mierda y no quiere que nada arruine la experiencia.

Se siente un poco nervioso mientras se desnuda hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y toma asiento en el sillón de Erwin en la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas. Entonces se apresta a esperar, peleando con los nervios que le hacen sentir nauseabundo. Espera que esta vez esté en lo cierto, o de otro modo va a tener que abrazarse a una muerte temprana por la ventana para salvarse de una vida entera de vergüenza.

Erwin aparece en la habitación tras treinta minutos. Da un paso al interior y pone seguro a la puerta por puro hábito, sacándose la chaqueta. Sus hombros caídos, su postura mala, los deberes lo aplastan. Levi lo observa como un halcón, cada momento, la pequeña sacudida por la sorpresa cuando Erwin finalmente lo ve sentado ahí.

Los ojos azules inmediatamente enfocados en su pie descalzo apoyado sobre su rodilla; Levi le hace una señal para que se acerque.

Erwin luce cauteloso cuando atraviesa la habitación, como si caminara sobre hielo quebradizo.

—Quiero que beses mi pie. —Levi no lo dice como una orden o demanda para someter. Está pidiéndolo, y está inseguro. Solo lo quiere si es que Erwin también lo quiere. Su confianza es casi una careta.

Erwin lo mira extrañado. Levi intenta no ponerse inquieto en el asiento. Está todo quieto por un rato, suficientemente largo para que las dudas florezcan en su cabeza, saltando por todos lados y multiplicándose como conejos. Erwin no hace nada más que mirarle, el rostro ilegible, y Levi se siente avasallado por un montón de signos de interrogación, las puntas de sus orejas quemando.

—No importa —Levi habla, la lengua se siente rara, difícilmente queriendo decir algo—. Olvida que alguna ve-

Erwin atrapa su pie tan rápido que Levi salta, fuertes dedos alrededor de su tobillo. Se está volviendo familiar. El Comandante se inclina hacia abajo de forma rara, un suave ceño fruncido en su cara. Sus ojos nunca dejan el rostro de Levi mientras baja una rodilla al suelo, peleando por no mirar al pie que ahora está sosteniendo en su palma.

—Es hermoso, Levi. —Erwin exhala, sus ojos aún sobre el Capitán, los labios rozando contra el empeine de su pie.

Levi se estremece. Se ha lavado los pies dos veces, seguro de que estén limpios, aun así no puede evitar ese pellizco interno que le dice que se aparte, que mantenga a Erwin limpio. Besar ese lugar tan sucio seguro empañará a su puro Comandante.

Pero esa no es la única razón. Ve la forma en que los párpados de Erwin tiemblan mientras deja otro beso en los dedos, justo en donde emergen de su pie, sus labios gentiles como las alas de una mariposa. Nota la sutil inhalada cuando Erwin ajusta el pie en su mano, ahora lo sostiene sobre su palma, muy parecido a como lo hizo en los establos hace diez días.

El cuello de Erwin se está poniendo rojo. No es un gran cambio, pero Levi lo nota, nunca se pierde ningún detalle cuando se trata de Erwin. A veces malinterpreta las cosas, pero igual las nota.

Se siente extraño. No malo pero… raro. Los labios de Erwin se mueven sobre sus dedos, besando la punta de cada uno antes de que incline el pie hacia arriba, labios sobre el metatarso. Desciende con besos que no dan cosquillas, su lengua arrastrándose desde el talón hasta los delgados dedos de los pies.

El pie de Levi luce pequeño en las grandes manos de Erwin, delgado, pálido y suave contra los dedos callosos. Erwin presiona al arco, la planta, masajea con movimientos circulares lentos. Levi contiene la respiración y flexiona sus dedos, el inusual contacto es grato. Nunca hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de que hay tantos músculos en su pie, y definitivamente no pensó en lo tensos que deberían estar, no hasta que los dedos de Erwin los encuentran y amasan suavemente quitando la tensión.

Los ojos de Erwin permanecen entrecerrados, pero Levi pueden ver el brillo en sus mejillas, la forma pesada en que su pecho se levanta. Sería una mentira decir que Levi lo encuentra desagradable.

Erwin frota todo el pie, sus dedos acariciando cada centímetro. Levi se inclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, pero no puede dejar de mirar a Erwin, hipnotizado por la atención que el Comandante está prodigando a su pie. Erwin coloca sus labios en los dedos de nuevo, y esta vez su lengua ataca, lamiendo bajo los dedos, sintiendo la curvatura.

Levi se sacude un poco, los dedos curvándose en sorpresa. Erwin le sonríe, trazando el tobillo con su pulgar. Su lengua se asoma de nuevo, esta vez centrándose en el dedo gordo, la punta arrastrándose directo hasta la uña. Le lame el dedo entero mientras Levi le observa. El Capitán no puede convencerse a sí mismo de que esto es algo intolerable, incluso cuando la lengua de Erwin se mueve sobre la piel entre los dedos, y luego al siguiente dedo, deslizándose con el mismo cuidado que le ha dado al primero. Erwin no deja mucha saliva en este, no está babeando por todo el lugar, y el lamer y atrapar de su lengua se siente bien.

Erwin pasa por encima de los cinco dedos con el mismo meticuloso cariño y cuidado. Sus dedos de la mano siguen masajeando la parte inferior del pie de Levi, sujetándolo. Una vez que ha terminado, pasa su mano sobre los dedos, una pequeña caricia. Cambia su peso entonces, las piernas más abiertas.

Levi levanta su pie libre y lo coloca en el muslo de Erwin, justo al lado de la protuberancia que pelea en sus pantalones.

Erwin mira hacia arriba, ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas. Levi convoca una sonrisa, no malvada pero suave. Excitado.

—Estás disfrutando esto. —Es una afirmación y una pregunta a la vez. Levi se felicita por sonar tan tranquilo, tan compuesto. Él sabe que debe reflejar el entusiasmo que muestra el rostro de Erwin, aunque solo en cantidades menores.

—Sí. —No tiene sentido negarlo cuando ambos pueden ver el deseo ardiendo en los ojos de Erwin.

Levi todavía no lo puede dejar pasar.

—¿Por qué?

Esta vez, Erwin le sonríe.

—Tus pies son hermosos, Levi. —Suena como una confesión amorosa. Levi las ha oído lo suficiente de él como para reconocer una.

Levi no cree que vaya a obtener una mejor respuesta, así que no insiste. Quizás esto sea suficiente, tiene que ser suficiente. No necesita saber por qué cuando Erwin lo está disfrutando tanto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunta en cambio, su pie cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna de Erwin.

Erwin inhala profundamente, los ojos sobre Levi.

—No creí que tú estarías en esto. Es… sucio. —No lo dice como si lo creyera. La suciedad. Para él es belleza. No suena asustado o inseguro tampoco. Ese no sería Erwin. Pero suena sorprendido y lleno de preguntas.

Levi no puede estar en desacuerdo con él. Es sucio. Debería ser horrible. Sin embargo, hay algo tan especial en la forma en que Erwin se arrodilla frente a él, sosteniendo su pie como si fuera algo precioso, con el corazón fuera de su cuerpo, descansando en su palma.

Es extraño, y es caliente como las flamas.

Erwin no espera que Levi responda. Solo sonríe, los ojos en Levi, y levanta el pie a sus labios. Chupa el dedo gordo con toda su boca, la lengua rodando alrededor, y Erwin no es el único que gime. Levi se muerde el labio para detener el sonido, la excitación retorciéndose en su estómago como una serpiente mientras observa los ojos de Erwin cerrándose. El Comandante chupa el dedo como si fuera un regalo, como a veces chupa la polla de Levi para volverlo loco, su lengua acariciando la piel.

Erwin se sacude, casi muerde el dedo cuando el otro pie de Levi presiona fuerte sobre su pene cubierto de ropa. Gime, bajo y profundo, un sonido casi feral, y sus ojos se abren violentos, el dedo liberado de su boca. Los labios de Erwin están húmedos e hinchados, él está jadeando, el pie de Levi frotando su erección sin piedad.

—Levi, no. Para. —Su voz rasposa es desesperada.

Levi lo hace. Inmediatamente, el pie queda pendiendo en el aire, la confusión agitándose dentro de él. No ve cómo hacer esto podría estar mal, tocar a Erwin así, pero espera. No quiere arruinar esto.

—No quiero… Me voy a correr si sigues haciendo eso. No quiero hacerlo, no todavía—. Erwin finalmente admite, la voz firme, un poco sin aliento, las mejillas sonrojadas. Además luce como si estuviera cerca al clímax.

Levi siente una punzada en el estómago ante esa visión, su polla se sacude dentro de sus pantalones. Se siente casi identificado.

—Está bien. —Es un acuerdo fácil.

De forma muy cautelosa, Erwin toma el pie sobre su polla, lo presiona contra su entrepierna una vez antes de llevarlo hasta sus labios. Luce casi reverente, sopesando los dos pies en sus manos. El primero es colocado abajo, en el muslo, lo suficientemente lejos de su pene para que no sea una tentación. Como si alguna vez no fuera a serlo.

Levi no cuenta el tiempo mientras Erwin repite el tratamiento con el otro pie. Es todo tan agradable, con solo una punzada de dolor cuando Erwin dobla sus dedos suavemente, examinándolos. Los moretones se han reducido y difícilmente duele. Levi se pregunta por qué eligieron reaccionar ahora.

—No quiero que vuelvan a ser lastimados nuevamente, nunca—. Erwin respira.

Es un poco dramático, solo fue un caballo y un accidente que lo maltrató, pero Levi sabe que es más que eso. Erwin está hablando de sus pies, pero no se refiere solo a ellos, sino al conjunto de lo que es Levi. Él no ama a los pies y luego a Levi, sino ama los pies porque pertenecen a Levi.

—Continúa con eso —gruñe Levi.

Erwin lo hace. Se asegura que ningún lugar en el pie de Levi quede sin ser tocado, labios adornando su piel en lo que parece casi un extraño tipo de adoración. Levi espera hasta que ha terminado, hasta que Erwin coloca sus pies en el suelo frío, con una expresión de anhelo en su rostro.

Levi va a la cama, pequeños pasos cautelosos sobre el suelo que ahora se siente helado en su piel. Erwin lo sigue, dejando un rastro de ropa en el suelo. Está desnudo para cuando se sube al colchón tras Levi, sus ojos son una pregunta en su cara.

—Siéntate —le dice Levi.

Erwin parece que está a punto de oponerse, ojos como dardos sobre la ingle de Levi, pero todo lo que necesita es un pequeño empujón en la cadera con los pies del Capitán. Erwin se inclina contra la cabecera, las piernas abiertas, confiado en su erección. Su pene sobresale orgulloso, duro y goteando, la punta de un color rojo oscuro.

Levi tiene que tragar, dos veces, con la boca seca. Su cuerpo responde rápido, calentándose, calambres en el estómago. Erwin espera pacientemente, con los ojos entrecerrados que se mueven con lentitud desde los dedos de Levi a su cara y luego de vuelta. Nunca cuestiona lo que Levi está haciendo cuando este se arrastra para sentarse ante él  y se inclina un poco hacia atrás, luego levanta su pierna.

Sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba del peludo muslo de Erwin, acariciando su piel, coqueteando. Puede ver los músculos abdominales de Erwin tensarse cuando sus dedos rozan sobre ellos, apenas y deslizándose sobre su necesitado pene. Levi frota los abdominales del Comandante con placer, disfruta de la mirada necesitada en esos brillantes ojos azules cuando Erwin le mira. Súplicas silenciosas para que continúe, esto es una tortura para él. Pero del tipo dulce.

Levi se da por satisfecho, eventualmente. Sacude el talón contra la parte interna del muslo de Erwin, a continuación, coloca sus dedos debajo de los testículos. Los levanta, solo un poco. Erwin se muerde el labio con fuerza, el pecho estallando. Los dedos se deslizan por el muslo de Erwin hacia la base de su pene y Levi reclina el pie, deslizando el talón contra el miembro resbaloso.

Erwin luce como si estuviera a punto de correrse, cuando Levi presiona su polla entre sus pies, acariciándola entre los arcos interiores. Lo hace con calma, se toma tiempo para frotar la cabeza. Sus dedos gordos rodean en forma de círculo el agujero en la punta del pene, líquido preseminal chorrea por todas partes, y Erwin se debate entre mirar y cerrar los ojos, el pecho apretado y las manos aferradas a las sábanas con fuerza.

—Levi—respira, necesitado, áspero—.Levi —una y otra vez, como una canción, un mantra, tan tranquilo que Levi apenas lo oye—. Levi, son hermosos.

Levi no está seguro de poder ver belleza en ellos, pero definitivamente la ve en Erwin. El Comandante está completamente sonrojado, respirando con dificultad, su polla tan pesada, que se ve casi doloroso. Levi la atrapa entre los abdominales de Erwin y su planta del pie, y la masajea con un lento movimiento lateral, izquierda y derecha. Los sonidos que salen de la boca de Erwin son gemidos lascivos, apenas controlados por el Comandante. Sus labios están rojos e hinchados, su polla recubierta de semen incluso antes de correrse.

Los pies de Levi se deslizan contra el pene con gracia. Cambia la dirección del movimiento, esta vez acariciando de arriba a abajo. Por un momento se detiene para masajear la cabeza abultada, usando ambos pies, y la cara de Erwin se retuerce en placer.

Levi nunca ha visto a su amante luciendo tan hermoso.

Su propia polla ya está palpitando, la visión de Erwin es casi insoportable. Palpa su entrepierna sobre sus boxers, ojos parpadeando hasta que el Comandante pone una mano sobre su pie, apretándolo más contra su pene.

—Por favor. —La voz de Erwin es rasposa.

Levi no puede decir si es que está pidiendo que lo libere o que esto nunca se detenga.

Erwin se deja ir, y Levi frota suavemente sus dedos contra la cabeza chorreante. Se pega a sus dedos, el desastre es obvio, y él se desplaza más cerca. Levanta un pie de nuevo, a la cara de Erwin, solicita sus labios, y Erwin los lame con impaciencia, los succiona en su boca, sus ojos finalmente cerrados.

Levi encuentra un buen ritmo con su otro pie, masajea a Erwin rápido y duro, justo como sabe que le gusta al Comandante. Solo tiene que añadir un poco más de presión, y entonces Erwin se corre, disparando chorros de semen por todo su pecho. Los dedos en su boca amortiguan casi todo su grito, y Levi no los deja salir hasta que ha bombeado todo lo que puede sacar de su pene.

Erwin se desploma contra la cabecera, con los ojos cerrados. Su pecho sigue subiendo y bajando, semen corriendo por su estómago, todo su ser gastado y vacío, satisfecho. Está casi brillando. Levi lo mira de nuevo, una mano en su ropa interior. No necesita mucho, solo un pequeño empujón, el gemido que Erwin deja salir cuando finalmente se despierta, y Levi se viene con un gruñido. Atrapa el semen en su mano y lo limpia contra las sábanas ya arruinadas.

—Por Dios, Levi —Erwin suspira, los ojos abiertos, buscando contacto visual.

Levi se arrastra más cerca, a su costado, dibuja pequeños círculos sobre el pecho manchado de Erwin.

—Eso fue increíble… Gracias. —Erwin se inclina y atrapa los labios de Levi en un beso. Sabe a semen y a algo extraño y a Erwin también, y Levi se deja ir en ello, ambos flojos y lánguidos y felices.

—¿Cómo es que…?

Levi se encoge de hombros. Erwin parece a punto de quedarse dormido, por lo que empuja al Comandante fuera de la cama, hacia el baño, a pesar de los gemidos de protesta. El baño está casi listo cuando Erwin jala al hombre más pequeño hacia sí, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su Capitán y suspira contento en su cabello. Levi se reclina a pesar del semen seco en el pecho y el estómago, e inclina un poco la cabeza cuando los labios de Erwin buscan su oído. Siente el “te amo” contra su piel más que oírlo, y murmura la misma frase en respuesta.

—Un día— Erwin añade en un susurro, un secreto a su amante secreto—, voy a averiguar, no me digas, qué es lo que te pone así. Y entonces será el momento para una retribución—.Se ríe, un ronroneo suave al oído de Levi. Y luego bosteza, aliento caliente contra la piel del Capitán.

Levi se burla y esconde el escalofrío de expectación mientras guía a su Comandante a la tina.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :p Lo recomiendo más en inglés, las repeticiones no se sienten.


End file.
